User blog:BulletRefutation/Zombie Apocalypse RP (Les Sign Ups)
Bonjour, mes amis! (I miss typing french ) ANYways! (that should be my catchphrase... ANYway...) Welcome to the sign-up for le RP about les zombies! Zombies are dead things that probably have no brains or infected by disease. Le Intro Plot Group 242 are experimenting on 4 people to create "Super Soldiers" for the US Government, codenamed "Potencia Extrema". The four experimented-on people are Carl Weatherby, Zain (My OC), Random OC #1 and Random OC #2. Carl is accidentally killed during the experiments and a replacement can't be found, sadly. OH WELL! Morcubus, Dr. F and Alexa are working on the experiment. Accidentally kncoking the 3 subjects unconcious, Group 242 assume they are dead and teleport them to somewhere in America where they meet more survivors. The 3 subjects explain to the people that something is going on and Group 242 must be stopped at all costs. Meanwhile, Dr. F receives a sample of Element 115 which is supposed to be a liquid which can revive the dead. OHEMJAY! Dr. F tests this on 4 things, an alive human, dead human, alive giraffe and dead frog. The alive human died instantly, but became alive, as a "zombie". Same with the dead Human. The Giraffe stayed normal, except, he/she/it had a tendency now to eat hair. The dead frog just stayed dead. Dr. F decided to use 115 on dead bodies to make the Super Soldiers for the US government. Morcubus found traces of the Element and decided to use it on secret weaponry which he received plans of from the China 242 Base. As le result, the weapons became very very very very very powerful. Very powerful. Extremely, very powerful! So powerful! Morcubus hid these weapons in his office. Dr. F received more and more 115 and used it on more dead humans, but suddenly, the zombies went beserk and couldn't be controlled. He trapped the zombies in a room but, little did Dr. F know there was a teleporter in the room which was used by the zombies. Suddenly, the zombies overrun the Western Hemisphere. A disease was spread by the zombies across the world, but the group of our wonderful OCs are immune, or not, i don't care! Meanwhile, Dr. F gives a kitten to Alexa as a thanks for her work with 242. Morcubus secretly suggests to Dr. F to experiment teleportation on the animals. The telporter microchip is in Dr. F's office, he gets the chip and notices the zombies that were trapped had teleported. He figured that if humans and zombies can teleport, then animal teleportation should be harmless. He took Alexa's kitten and teleported the kitten. The kitten didn't teleport back to the base, instead, the cat appeared in a bolt of electricity with fire as it's eyes and sharp clawed paws and pointy teeth. Alexa ran into the room and questioned Dr. F where her kitten went. Dr. F attempted to lie to Alexa and told her that she must have ran off. Alexa questioned Dr. F about the raging kitty, and Dr. F hesitantly said it was somehow teleported into the lab. Morcubus snuck out of the room and locked the door and left Alexa and Dr. F in the room with the raging kitty. The two, in their fear, used the telporter and teleported to the 242 Moon Base, on the moon. Alexa, not knowing where to go, ran into a pyramid device which granted Alexa control of the zombies. Upon entering, a wave of electricity was sent out, knocking Dr. F out. Upon waking up, moments later, he went up to the pyramid and said: "Morcubus has betrayed us all, everyone has betrayed us. Kill every single member of Group 242. Leave Morcubus alive so I can deal with him, myself. Good luck Alexa. By the way, that raging kitten was your kitten. Sorry." He started to leave and stopped himself and also said, "There are many survivors on Earth, they must be brought to me. Their names are: *OC names here*. They should not die." Dr. F went to his lab and locked himself in and stayed there. Back on Earth, Morcubus teleported near the survivors and forced them to believe that Dr. F is evil and that Morcubus wants to help kill all the zombies. Back in the trapped room in the base, the raging kitty was female and gave birth to more raging kitties which gave birth to more, and so on, so on. Under Alexa's control, she used the zombies and HellKat against everyone, G242 or not. The survivors must get to the Moon Base somehow and encounter Dr. F as he is researching how to kill off all the zombies, but Morcubus does something drastic. Sign Ups I need 2 OCs that are willing to be the Test SUbjects Name: Name of the OC Age: Age! Favoured Weapon: Favourite weapon(s) Hated Weapon: Weapon(s) the Oc hates. Bio: Description of the OC. Describe the personality and the appearance of the OC. Locations These locations are visited in the RP. #Miami Beach, USA #Hollywood Theatre, USA #West Edmonton Mall, Canada #Houses of Parliament, UK #Berlin Wall, Germany. #Shanghai, China #Taj Mahal, India, #Barcelona, Spain #DMZ Border, South and North Korea #Sydney Opera House, Australia #Mauna Kea, Hawaii #Group 242 Main Base, USA #US Government Building, USA #Group 242 Galaxy Base, Moon #New York City, USA #A mansion in Paris, France #A skyscraper in Province 22, China #Tokyo Tower, Japan #Toronto Transit Office, Canada (find a teleporter which is linked to the Griffin Station) #Griffin Station, Moon (only 6 OCs are teleported) #Grand Canyon, USA (the remaining OCs are separated and are instead teleported to the Grand Canyon) Note THE OC SELECTION WILL BE MADE SHORTLY BEFORE THE TELEPORTING EVENT. Category:Blog posts